Huntress
by xxxAriha
Summary: Reuploaded and edited baby. Now with a better summary. Alv was said to be dead, but was that true? HA! Hell no. She's back but meets resistance in the ES Member's new rookie, Artemis, a clone Alv made herself. But just because she's made, doesn't make her any less human. Just because she's human, doesn't make her any less of a huntress
1. Chapter 1

Éclair brushed her red hair behind her ear and sighed. Business was slow and the fact that she had only five minutes left was killing her. Lumiere watched her squirm, a smile in place.

"Try to relax Éclair. We still have to wait for Ricki before we can leave," she said.

"Oh right," Éclair muttered, sighing.

Lumiere suddenly looked up and gasped.

"Lumiere?" Éclair asked, worried.

She also looked up. What she saw made her freeze. A girl was approaching them, holding a sleek, black cat in her arms. She was dressed in a black dress that came up to her thighs, similar to the dress Éclair use to wear, and she had black stilettos. The girl removed her black sunglasses and looked directly at Éclair. Éclair stared back. The girl had her old face. She had the same brown hair and golden eyes. Two bodies ago, she and Éclair could have been twins. Lumiere gulped as the girl came closer, stopping directly in front of her.

"I'm looking for someone. Could you find him?" she asked.

Lumiere gulped. Up close, the girl seemed to have an aura that Lumiere could not overcome.

"I'm sure we can find who you're looking for. What's your name and who are you looking for?" Éclair said.

The girl's golden eyes fixed on her.

"I'm Artemis and I'm looking for him," she said, pointing to Dextera.

"Dextera?" Éclair nearly yelled, earning her a few nasty stares.

Lumiere finally snapped out of whatever trance she was in and smiled.

"Dextera. This young lady has been looking for you," she called.

Dextera looked over and suddenly his face lit up.

"Art! There you are!" he greeted.

Artemis smiled.

"Yes, I actually came. Now what did you want me for?" she asked.

Dextera looked at Éclair and Lumiere.

"I think it best if we talk in private," he suggested.

Artemis shrugged and started in the direction he indicated. Before he followed her, Dextera glanced back and nodded his apologies, before hurrying after Artemis.

"Éclair. She-" Lumiere began.

"Looked just like me," Éclair finished.

"Um…hey. Lumiere, Éclair," Ricki said.

She was standing in front of them, hands on her hips.

"Sorry I was late. You can go now," she said.

Éclair and Lumiere were gone before she'd spoken the last word.

* * *

TweedleDee and TweedleDum looked up as another one of Eclipse's messengers burst into their room.

"Chief Eclipse wishes to see you!" the girl blurted.

"Obviously," TweedleDum said.

"TweedleDum!" TweedleDee scolded.

"Sorry," TweedleDum replied.

Quickly, they made there way to Eclipse's office. Éclair and Lumiere were waiting outside the doors. Éclair looked ready to snap and TweedleDee saw why. Armblast was standing against the door.

"Don't be so harsh Éclair. I've been kicked out too," he was saying.

"Kicked out?" TweedleDee asked.

Lumiere turned to her.

"He's kidding. Chief is having a conversation with an old friend of Dextera's and she called us all here I'm guessing. Armblast's just upset that he's not allowed to sit and observe," she explained. "I'm an auditor. That's what I do," Armblast joked, shrugging casually.

The doors opened and Artemis stepped out.

"Éclair!" TweedleDee exclaimed.

"Hardly," Artemis replied.

She stepped back, inviting them in. Lumiere held back for a moment before passing Artemis, eyeing the girl as she did. There was something about Artemis that made her feel uneasy. Artemis's cat leapt onto Lumiere's shoulders and settled there. And suddenly the girl seemed so much nicer. Lumiere blinked. Was the cat creating the illusion that Artemis was dangerous? It was impossible but it felt like that. Lumiere sat beside TweedleDee on one of the sofas in Eclipse's office and waited. Eclipse seemed preoccupied. Yes, something was definitely wrong. Finally, Eclipse straightened, keeping her hands folded.

"There is some information I have withheld from you all. And those of the Global Union," Eclipse announced.

Artemis sat on the corner of her desk, legs crossed. At some point, her cat had left Lumiere and was now sitting in Artemis's lap, purring as she ran her hand over its back. Eclipse stood and sighed.

"As I'm sure you all remember, Alv and Dvergr had many secrets."

She stopped and looked at Dextera. He stepped forward.

"One of those secrets was Artemis. As you can see, she looks exactly like Éclair did," he said.

He stopped and looked around the room.

Artemis is…she's…"

Dextera trailed off as he looked at Artemis.

"Wanna help?" he asked her.

Artemis smiled.

"Now? I think you're doing a fine job," she lied.

Dextera glared at her.

"Oh alright," Artemis conceded.

She set her cat on the floor and stood, brushing off her dress. She took a good ten minutes to do this and then she stood, facing the ES members with an uncaring expression.

"As human as I am, I am merely an artificially made one. Infused with animal DNA to insure I'd be better, so to say. Than the average human. Or ES member," Artemis explained, looking right at Éclair.

"What are you saying?" Viola asked, hugging her stuffed animal.

Artemis smiled.

"Well. I don't actually look like this," Artemis said, holding up a lock of hair with disgust.

She flicked it away and her smile vanished.

"That aside, I was made to be a better ES member. Which ,according to statistics, I am," she declared.

Éclair shot to her feet.

"If what you're saying is true, then you are no better or worse than the rest of us! Here at GOTT we all bring something to the table!" she yelled.

"Elegance Éclair," Lumiere and Artemis said at the same time.

Lumiere, shocked, looked at the girl.

"I have a mix of everyone in this room as well as a few originals of my own. So really anything you can do, I can do better," Artemis declared.

Éclair clenched her hands into fists. Lumiere urged her to sit and Éclair obeyed. Artemis also sat. Eclipse stepped to her window.

"Artemis was at a research lab ever since the demise of Alv and Dvergr. They deemed her ready to be freed and with no other place for her to go, she must stay here," she announced.

Artemis grinned at Éclair.

"Won't that be fun?" she joked.

Armblast chuckled. Eclipse smiled.

" I thought you'd find her charming Armblast. That's why I told the Global Union that she'd be perfect with you," she said casually.

Armblast coughed, obviously choking on his tea.

"What?" he sputtered, still coughing.

"Serves you right," Éclair, TweedleDee, and A-oh said together.

* * *

Armblast sighed at the girl sitting beside him. She was watching traffic pass as if she'd never seen such a thing.

"You know. Now that you work at GOTT, you'll be able to ride in cars like those," he told her. Artemis looked at him.

"Sweet," she said.

Then she turned back to the window.

"Back there you said this wasn't what you looked like originally. So what's your real face?" Armblast inquired.

Artemis turned to him.

"You've seen Dvergr right?" she asked.

"Yes," Armblast replied.

He parked and gave Artemis his full attention. She smiled.

"My hair is longer but instead of pink, they made me dye it green. I don't know my eye color and.." Artemis paused for dramatic effect.

"My boobs are way bigger," she joked.

Armblast hung his head in defeat.

"Do women see me and just automatically think I'm a pervert?" he asked.

Artemis patted his head.

"There, there. Of course we do!" she laughed.

He looked up at her.

"I'm being punished for something. I just don't know what," he declared, getting out of his car. Artemis followed, leaping on his back as he walked.

Heh. Surprisingly, I though you'd be heavier," he joked.

Artemis smiled.

"Duh. Artificial ,remember?" she reminded him, rapping on his head with her knuckle.

Armblast sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

* * *

Eclipse remained by her window, scrolling through the information in her mind. Her fists were clutched at her side.

"Protect him Artemis," she whispered.

* * *

Armblast watched Artemis as she scampered around his apartment like a little kid, examining everything. She ran into the bathroom and he heard the toilet flush. As if she was on fire, Artemis ran out and grabbed his arm.

"Come look!" she ordered, pulling him into the bathroom.

She pushed the handle down and watched as the water swirled.

"Yes. I've seen it a hundred times Artemis," he explained freeing his arm.

Artemis continued her exploration of his house while Armblast ordered takeout. When he turned to ask her what she wanted, Artemis was gone.

"Hold that thought," he said into the phone, running off to find her.

Artemis was standing at the door, staring at it. Suddenly, she spun and grabbed his arm.

"We have to escape. Now!" she said.

"What?" Armblast asked, confused.

"NOW!" Artemis yelled.

She tugged at his arm, looking for any place that was safe.

"Artemis. We're fine," he said, trying to convince her.

The girl was stronger than she looked and was easily pulling him to the living room.

"Artemis!" Armblast said, pulling his arm away.

She still held his sleeve.

"You don't understand!" Artemis hissed.

"Understand what?" Armblast demanded.

"Alv is alive and she wants revenge," Artemis said as the front door clattered to the floor.

In the doorway was Alv. She looked exactly the same except her arm was replaced with that of a robot's. She smiled evilly.

"Hello Éclair," she said.

Artemis planted herself in front of Armblast defensively and slowly Éclair's looks faded. Armblast gaped at the girl in front of him. She had green hair and her eyes were also green. Her clothes also changed. Instead of the skimpy clothes she'd been wearing, she had on long pants, a shirt with long sleeves and boots. All were black.

"Artemis," Alv hissed.

Artemis held up her hands and the nails grew to claws.

"Correct," she said.

Alv also crouched into a fighting position.

"It's all a matter of who attacks first," she said.

Artemis looked at Armblast and signaled for him to move closer to the window. He obeyed. Artemis smiled, grabbing a nearby chair and throwing at Alv. While Alv was distracted with that, she grabbed Armblast and leapt through the window.

"No!" Alv growled running to the window.

Artemis landed on the road below, Armblast over her shoulder, and then ran.

"Impressive," Armblast remarked, doing his best to avoid biting his tongue as she ran. "Now how about an explanation."


	2. Chapter 2

"So. That's how it is?" Armblast inquired after Artemis finished her explanation.

"Yep," Artemis replied.

Her eyes scanned the park. Despite her attempt at looking relaxed, her eyes plus her forced casual posture, revealed that she was still on guard.

"The Global Union had me detained. During that time, they scanned my mind. Searching for any information. When they found everything they were looking for, they introduced me to Dextera. We got pretty close and he started to trust me. Even felt bad for me, given my circumstances. In turn, he introduced me to Eclipse. Afterwards, the Global Union decided to assign me to Eclipse. She quickly made me an ES member. We knew Alv would come back. Eclipse said that since every ES member already had a partner, the only ones truly in danger were you and her. She figured that Alv would strike those outside of GOTT first so she said you were the first target. And she was right," Artemis said.

"You tend to babble a lot," Armblast remarked, trying to calm her down with a bit of teasing.

Artemis rolled her eyes. So far, it seemed to work.

"Hey. Where's Fuyu?" she asked, looking around.

"Fuyu?" Armblast inquired.

"My cat," Artemis replied.

"Who names their cat Fuyu?" Armblast replied.

"Who names their kid Armblast?" Artemis retorted.

"Touché," Armblast relented.

Artemis stood.

"We should get going. Fuyu will turn up but there is a chance Alv will catch up with us," she said. "And Dvergr?" Armblast asked.

Artemis looked back at him.

"Does it really matter?" she asked.

Armblast smirked. It did. Dvergr was lethal but Alv was far more bloodthirsty.

"No. I suppose it doesn't," he said standing up.

* * *

Éclair opened her door, discovering Artemis, who had returned to Éclair's previous look, and Armblast.

"Yo. Mind if we stay here?" Artemis asked.

Éclair sighed, unable to come up with a list of reasons why that was a bad idea, and moved away. Artemis entered and closed the door on Armblast.

"Hate to say this but open the door," Éclair ordered.

Grinning, Artemis opened the door.

"Come in," she said.

Armblast rolled his eyes and stepped in.

"So. Why are you here?" Éclair asked.

"Elegance Éclair," Artemis joked.

"It seems the chief tried to hide a small fact from us," Armblast threw out.

"Huh?" Éclair asked.

Armblast looked at Artemis who was comfortably watching them from the couch.

"Would you like to?" he asked, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

Especially when that news was sure to fully test the limitations of Éclair's temper. Artemis smiled sadistically.

"Oh why? You're doing such a great job," she said.

Armblast turned back to Éclair.

"Alv is alive," he announced.

* * *

Éclair rubbed her head as she came to, staring right up at…herself. She blinked. No, it wasn't her. It was Artemis.

"Hey! He didn't break you! When you collapsed I thought you broke," Artemis rambled.

Éclair sat up, rubbing her head.

"Art. Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Ask away," Artemis encouraged.

"Do you have multiple personalities or something? One minute you're joking and the next you're just so….stern," Éclair inquired.

Artemis's smile vanished.

"So you caught that?" she asked, her tone suddenly dark.

"Hard not to," Éclair replied.

Artemis gave her a brief smile.

"I'm not just one person Éclair. I have multiple DNA coursing through my veins and sadly, the mixture makes me extremely random. To actually try to control it is exhausting so I just go with the flow. My dominant DNA is yours Éclair. Then Lumiere's. Which makes it easy to take any form you can," Artemis explained.

"So why don't you ever take Lumiere's form?" Éclair asked.

Artemis shrugged.

"She doesn't have boobs," Artemis replied with a serious face.

Éclair stared at her, unblinking.

"You are kidding, right?" Éclair asked.

Had her DNA really been put into the blood of someone who very well could have been ten times more perverted than Armblast. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"No. Why?"

* * *

"That's why she looks like you?" TweedleDee asked in disbelief.

Éclair nodded.

"Well, it is odd but as long as she doesn't start looking like me, then I haven't got a problem," TweedleDee mused.

"TweedleDee!" Éclair whined.

"Oh boo-hoo," a girl with green hair mocked as she strolled by.

"Who the heck are you?" Éclair asked, standing.

She hadn't been seeking pity, just a bit of understanding as well as a shared amount of shock. The girl stopped and turned to face Éclair, rolling her green eyes.

"It's me. Artemis. I got bored of playing Éclair a little while ago so now I'm playing me," Artemis explained.

She brushed away an invisible piece of lint from her jean skirt.

"Oh. So now you decide to show your real face?" TweedleDee asked.

Artemis shrugged.

"Does it matter? I mean, as long as I don't pretend to be someone else, then no harm, no foul," she reasoned.

"Well, that is a good point," TweedleDee admitted.

"Anyway. Éclair, have you seen the auditor. I'm supposed to stick to him like glue but sadly I can't do that if I don't know where he is," Artemis said.

"He's probably on the roof," Éclair guessed.

"Roof?" Artemis repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah. Top of the building. You know."

"Right. I know. Maybe I'll just wait for him to come down," Artemis babbled, walking briskly away. "What's with her?" Viola asked, joining the two at their table.

"She's afraid of heights," TweedleDee replied.

"What? But she had to jump from Armblast's apartment to the ground which is a pretty long way down," Éclair pointed out.

"Adrenaline, heat of the moment. Higher sense of duty. She even could have acted without thinking," TweedleDee suggested.

"Well, then we know she does have some of Éclair in her!" Viola laughed.

TweedleDee also laughed. Éclair stood where she was, staring after Artemis who was long gone. "Yeah. I guess she does."

* * *

Armblast sighed inward as he looked over the city, feet planted firmly on the roof. He then heard reluctant steps behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Artemis, when Eclipse said we were a team, she didn't mean all the time. You can goof off and relax," he lectured.

Artemis stayed where she was, shivering slightly.

"We.. Well she told me to protect you. And that means to watch you, now come inside so I can," Artemis ordered.

"Can't you just watch me out here?" Armblast asked, dropping his cigarette.

"No! Now get in here!" she replied.

"Come get me," Armblast taunted. .

Artemis shook her head.

"No," she said.

"Well that's the only way I'm coming in," Armblast declared.

Artemis stared at him in horror.

"Are you serious?" she yelled.

Armblast nodded. Artemis gulped and slowly took step forward.

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this," she chanted to herself.

A strong gust of wind hit her and she stumbled forward. Armblast caught her.

"There. Was that so bad?" he asked.

Artemis looked up at him and nodded. Armblast smiled and set her on her feet.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" he asked.

He laughed to himself as Artemis pulled him back inside, obviously in a rush.

* * *

"You're afraid of heights," Armblast taunted, sitting across from Artemis.

She glared at him.

"So?" she asked.

Armblast smiled.

"I guess that's one of your original qualities?" he asked, all teasing gone from his voice.

Artemis looked away.

"It's hard to tell. I really have no clue what parts of my personality is me and what parts are…. somebody else. Or if there ever was a me," she said, getting a faraway look in her eyes.

"Who was he?" Armblast asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"His name was Kale. He was like me."

"Artificial?" Armblast asked.

Artemis smiled.

"No. He was trapped," she said. "He was a scientist. And he was the only one who cared about me as a person. But Alv saw him as a threat and had him killed. All I've got left of him is Fuyu." "Maybe he wasn't a threat. Maybe he just cared too much, maybe he was too close, or Alv was scared," Armblast reasoned.

Artemis looked at him, eyes harsh.

"Does it really matter?" she asked.

Armblast touched her hand.

"Sometimes it does," he whispered, his mind on Mecredi.

Artemis snatched her hand away.

"Well, sometimes it doesn't. And now is one of those times. When have I ever mattered?" she snapped.

"You matter to me. I wouldn't be sitting here tonight, alive, if not for you," he retorted.

"That's what I was created to do. As long as I do it right, it's nothing special. That's what you don't understand," Artemis mumbled.

Armblast took her hand again, squeezing it and then he kissed it.

"Then help me understand," he whispered, looking at her.

Artemis stared at him, a hint of a blush across the bridge of her nose.

"I can't," she said, pulling her hand back.

"Alright," Armblast said.

He looked out the window of the café.

"If not me, then try Éclair. You'd be surprised what she knows."

"I doubt it," Artemis mumbled.

She stood.

"Let's just go home," she ordered, already walking out.

Armblast paid for their meal and caught up to her.

"You complain when I disappear and yet you don't even have the curtsy to wait," he said.

"I wasn't created to wait. Nor to have manners. I was created to follow orders and obey. Nothing more, nothing less," Artemis reminded him.

"You were also programmed with multiple personalities," Armblast commented.

"What? I am not!" Artemis objected.

Armblast stopped in front of her.

"Artemis. You say you were injected with DNA from all the ES members, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know if you have any of Alv's DNA in you?" Armblast inquired.

Artemis looked away.

"Of course not," she replied, a little too fast.

Armblast raised an eyebrow.

"Artemis. It's hard to believe you when you look away and answer," he commented.

"Fine! Then don't believe me!" she snapped, walking on.

"Artemis. Freeze and that's an order!" Armblast declared.

Artemis looked back at him, still walking.

"Eclipse overpowers you, ponytail!" she called back.

Armblast sighed and hung his head.

"I just can't get any respect," he complained, following Artemis.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis sighed as she flopped on her bed.

"Artemis! Are you wearing one of my shirts again?" Armblast yelled.

Artemis stretched, Armblast's black shirt covering her hands.

"No!" she yelled.

"Are you sure?" Armblast inquired, trying the door.

It was locked, which meant she did indeed have one of his shirts. He sighed, head tilting back as he looked at the ceiling.

"Artemis. I have a key," he announced.

"Well, don't come in! I'm naked!" Artemis yelled, thinking quickly.

"Trust me. I think I can handle it," Armblast declared, his hand over his eyes as he opened the door.

"Shirt?" he inquired.

Artemis glared at him. And then an evil smile slid across her face.

"Armblast. I need to ask you something," Éclair announced, opening the door to his apartment. "GRAH!" she heard and then a thud.

"ARTEMIS!" Armblast yelled.

* * *

Éclair watched as Artemis scampered by her and out the door wearing Armblast's shirt. He ran in a few minutes later, rubbing the back of his head. To Éclair's relief he had a shirt on.

"She ran out, didn't she?" he asked.

Éclair nodded. Armblast flopped onto the couch, sighing.

"She is like an even worse version of you!" he declared.

Éclair sat across from him.

"She does have some Viola in her," Éclair pointed out.

Armblast sighed again. He looked at Éclair and smiled.

"What did you have to ask me?" he asked.

Éclair clenched her hands together.

"Okay. It's not really a question but I need you to promise it won't change your opinion of Artemis," Éclair babbled.

"Éclair. Just say it," Armblast ordered gently.

"The GU went through the information they found in Artemis's brain and they discovered that she…. she ... might have killed Mecredi," Éclair said.

* * *

Artemis scampered across the park nearby, expecting any second to see Armblast running after her, yelling. But he wasn't. He was probably talking to Éclair. Still. Artemis sat on the monkey bars and waited. She heard gravel against shoe and turned a bit.

"I don't believe it," she whispered.

* * *

Armblast stared at Éclair as if she was crazy. Éclair stared back.

"I swear it. Dextera kinda let it slip and I thought you should get to know since you and Mecredi were-"

"Thank you, Éclair," Armblast cut in.

Éclair nodded and stood to go.

"By the way. Where was Artemis off to in such a hurry?" she asked.

Armblast shot to his feet.

"Crap. She's got my shirt," he said running out.

Éclair followed him.

"She can take care of herself, can't she?" Éclair asked.

"I don't know how well," Armblast replied. "She did run from Alv instead of fighting and that was to protect me."

He caught sight of his shirt sitting in a heap on the ground. Getting closer he saw a black cat curled in the fabric.

"Fuyu," he whispered, kneeling.

The cat looked at him and let out a faint meow.

"Where's Artemis?" Éclair nearly yelled, running all over, looking for her.

Armblast picked up the cat.

"I really don't know," he admitted.

* * *

"You lost Artemis?" Eclipse inquired as Armblast stood before her.

On either side of him were the ES members.

"She ran off. I guess she thought I'd ignore Éclair and chase her," Armblast protested.

"And what was Éclair doing there in the first place?" Eclipse asked.

"Discussing private matters with me." Armblast replied.

"Private?" Eclipse asked, glancing at Éclair.

Armblast adjusted the cat in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell us that Artemis killed Mecredi?" he demanded.

Eclipse glanced at Dextera.

"I didn't think it important at the time," she said.

"NOT IMPORTANT!" Armblast yelled. "She was my wife, Eclipse!"

"And that's why you weren't informed! The information would have turned this mission into something more personal. Artemis would have been in danger if you knew," Eclipse snapped.

"Danger? What danger?" Armblast demanded.

"You," Eclipse replied in a clipped tone.

Armblast said nothing and all noise in the room seemed to vanish.

"I-" he began.

"Don't lie and say you wouldn't have hurt her. I know better than that," Eclipse snapped.

Armblast glanced down at Fuyu. The cat lazily blinked at him and yawned, a warning in its red eyes.

"I wouldn't," he declared, looking Eclipse straight in the eye.

The doors creaked open at that second and everyone turned.

"No way!" Éclair gasped.

Dvergr stepped into the room, pulling Artemis behind her.

"Thank you for bringing her back, Dvergr," Eclipse said as Dvergr released , Artemis scrambled to Armblast, glaring over his arm at Dvergr suspiciously.

"First Alv and now Dvergr. Chief, what's going on?" TweedleDee demanded.

Eclipse folded her arms.

"I've known for sometime that Dvergr and Alv have been alive," she began.

"How long is sometime?" TweedleDum inquired.

Eclipse focused her attention on her desk.

"Long enough to secure a safe house for Dvergr. Artemis was… a different story. She had to be separated from Dvergr and I assigned Mecredi that task," Eclipse continued.

"Artemis was unstable at the time. She didn't understand that separation was necessary. And I was too late to warn Eclipse of that fact," Dvergr continued.

Eclipse sighed.

"But that is all in the past. Artemis is more stable than she was."

"But she's not completely stable," Lumiere translated.

"Yes. Her mood swings, her body changes, things like that are signs of her instability," Dvergr said.

Éclair glanced at Artemis. She was still watching Dvergr while staying close to Armblast as if he could protect her from whatever she thought Dvergr was going to do to her.

"I am not unstable," Artemis declared.

Dvergr sighed.

"You always say that and you're always wrong," she argued gently.

"But I haven't played anyone for awhile and I can control my moods now," Artemis objected. "Right?"

She looked up at Armblast. He said nothing.

"Auditor?" Eclipse asked.

"I have to disagree," Armblast replied.

"Armblast!" Artemis nearly yelled, tugging sharply on his arm.

He didn't even look at her. Artemis stared at him.

"Artemis. I'm reassigning you to Dvergr. Retrieve anything you own and go," Eclipse ordered, a hint of disappointment in her eyes as she looked at Armblast.

"Yes Chief," Artemis said, letting go of Armblast.

He turned and left, slamming the doors closed as he went. Éclair looked at Artemis. The girl was still standing where she'd been and she had a blank look on her face.

* * *

Later that evening, just as Armblast had sat down with a book, he heard his front door click open. Artemis stood in the doorway with his shirt folded over her arm. Without a word, she went to the guest room, coming out seconds later with a suitcase she had bought sometime during the few weeks she'd lived with him. She passed him without a word.

"Artemis!" Armblast called.

Artemis looked back, a little hopeful.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my shirt here," was all he said, intently focusing on his book.

He didn't even spare Artemis a glance. He heard Artemis step closer and he felt her arms wrap around him in a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Armblast tried to turn his head but Artemis didn't let him.

"I am a horrible person. I had no excuse, no right and I understand if you hate me. But I….. I…." Artemis sighed and her arms left him. And then she grabbed her bag and ran.

"Artemis!" Armblast yelled, throwing his book and running after her.

* * *

Dvergr was waiting in the car, shocked out of her trance when Artemis slammed the trunk and climbed into the back.

"Artemis?" she asked in her quiet tone.

"Just go," Artemis sniffed, wiping her eyes.

Dvergr watched her pull her legs to her chest and wrap her arms around them as she slowly morphed into Éclair. Dvergr nodded and started the car, pulling away from the curb and starting down the street. When she looked out her side mirror, she saw Armblast standing in the street, watching them drive away.

* * *

Éclair sighed and blew a strand of hair from her face.

"So. Any news on Artemis and Armblast?" Ricki inquired, nearly bouncing with excitement.

Éclair sighed. She was so tired and she could barely contain her anger.

"He found out that Artemis accidentally killed Mecredi and he went all cold on her. Didn't stand up for her or anything," Éclair spat.

"No way! They seemed to be getting along so well. And how do you accidentally kill someone?" Ricki asked.

Éclair rested her chin on her palm.

"Simple. You are created too unstable and extremely codependent and someone tries to take you away from the one you cling to. Naturally, you'd try to stop them. Even if it meant killing them," she grumbled, seeing Armblast walk in.

He said nothing as he passed the front desk.

"Jerk," Éclair muttered.

Armblast heard her but refused to react. Instead he continued his walk to Eclipse's office. When he arrived, Dvergr was coming out.

"Inspector," she greeted.

"Dvergr," he replied, nodding.

Dvergr paused.

"I suggest not going in. It might be a little …. awkward," she warned.

"Artemis?" he asked, his face shadowing.

Dvergr nodded. Armblast smiled, his normal carefree smile.

"It'll be fine," he declared in his carefree tone.

Then he opened the door.

Eclipse looked up as the door clacked open.

"Bad timing?" Armblast asked, popping his head in the door.

Eclipse smiled.

"Not at all Inspector. In fact, I was about to call you in anyway," she said, standing.

"Artemis, I'd like you to meet Armblast. He's a GU auditor," she said, motioning to Armblast. Artemis stood. Armblast gulped as Artemis smiled at him.

"Hello Armblast. It's so nice to meet you," she greeted as if just meeting him for the first time.

She held out her hand. Armblast smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," he said.

* * *

"What was that?" Armblast inquired as soon as Artemis had left.

Eclipse calmly petted Fuyu who purred noisily.

"I think it better if Fuyu explains to you," Eclipse said, setting the cat on her desk.

"A cat?" Armblast asked, thinking Eclipse had officially lost her mind.

Fuyu stretched and then sat, looking at Armblast, a cat smile in place.

"Hello Auditor. It is nice to meet you. I am Fuyu but I insist you call me Kale," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Armblast sighed.

"Of all the times for a new assignment. Haven't I suffered enough? I mean, it's not as if we're short ES members. Why does the auditor have to suffer?" he complained to himself.

"Do stop talking to yourself. It looks weird," Fuyu, or Kale as he claimed he was, commented from beside Armblast.

Armblast glared down at the cat.

"Okay. So exactly how is it Artemis seemed to have totally forgotten me?" he demanded.

Kale sighed.

"Okay. After you so coldly dismissed her, Artemis started shutting down. Her body couldn't process the multiple emotions you introduced her to. In other words, she had a meltdown. Her powers malfunctioned and she became unstable again. So her memories were simply erased. That is why Eclipse wanted to speak to you. She needed to test how well Artemis's memories were blocked," Kale explained.

"Wait. What emotions could I possibly have introduced to Artemis?" Armblast asked.

Kale looked up at him.

"Love." he replied.

"Wait. What about you?" Armblast nearly yelled.

Kale smiled.

"I gave her friendship. The feeling of having an older brother. You know, someone on her side," he replied.

Armblast ran his fingers through his hair.

"And she doesn't remember a thing," he grumbled.

Kale sighed impatiently.

"No, you oaf. Now hurry up. I need some milk," he said.

"You know. I liked you better when you couldn't speak."

* * *

Armblast studied Kale as the cat sat across from him, trying to fit his head in the glass to reach the last of the milk.

"I could put that in a bowl," Armblast offered.

"How dare you! I am a human and I will act like such," Kale hissed.

"Yes. Because suddenly humans have fur, four legs, paws, tails and pointy ears," Armblast retorted.

Kale glared.

"Watch it auditor or I will use Kitty Fu on you," he snapped.

"Kitty Fu?"

"Kitty Fu," Kale confirmed.

Armblast hid a smile behind his hand.

"I see that smile," Kale hissed.

"Of course you do," Armblast said sarcastically.

"That's it!" Kale yelled.

* * *

Eclipse looked up as Armblast dropped Kale on her desk.

"Problems auditor?" she asked.

"I just remembered I'm not a cat person," he said.

Eclipse took in the scratches on his face.

"I can see that," she remarked.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Eclipse called.

"Artemis."

Eclipse suddenly looked panicked and she threw Kale at Armblast.

"What am I suppose to do with him?" Armblast demanded.

"Put him in the case," Eclipse ordered.

Armblast obeyed and quickly took his usual seat on the left couch. The doors opened and Artemis entered. She nodded at Armblast and then focused on Eclipse.

"Good morning Chief," she said.

Chief Eclipse smiled and waved at Armblast.

"Artemis. Now that you are a member of the Global Union, Armblast will be your partner. Say hello," she said.

Artemis looked at him and smiled.

"Nice to see you again. I hope we'll work together and produce great results," she said.

Armblast looked at Eclipse.

"Your sense of humor sucks," he said.

* * *

Armblast felt strange, having to give Artemis another tour of his apartment. She seemed less fascinated by everything. She was nothing like she was weeks ago. As he watched her explore her bedroom, he wondered what Dvergr had done to her. Had she programmed everyday life into the girl's head? Or had she wiped the slate clean and started over, teaching Artemis everything? "Auditor?" Artemis called.

Armblast looked up.

"Yes?" he asked.

She smiled.

"I'd like to take a nap. Would you mind getting out?" she asked.

Armblast left, still pondering what had been done. As he opened his suitcase to let Kale out, he made a terrible discovery. The feline was gone.

"Oh Eclipse is going to have a cow," he mumbled.

* * *

Kale slipped through the cracks of the lab and he glanced around.

"Impressive. Alv changed nothing," he said, darting across the stopped when he came across an ice like chamber. "Ooh... something new."

He leapt onto it, claws sliding a little and his face came to rest right against the glass.

"I don't believe it," he gasped, his words muffled by the glass top.

Kale was staring right at Artemis! He leapt off the chamber, stunned. Then the lab doors slid open. Quickly, Kale hid under a table.

"Have they suspected anything yet?" he heard Alv asked.

"No. Nothing. Those planted memories were enough to trick the GU," Dvergr replied.

Kale peeked at them from under the table. They were standing over Artemis.

"Little brat only has the auditor on her brain. Damn him," Alv growled.

Dvergr crossed her arms.

"Be thankful that she did pick up some information," she pointed out.

Alv sprawled herself across the chamber.

"True. And with information like that, we can rebuild Artemis from scratch. We can make her better, stronger," she said.

Kale slinked out a little, silently headed for the door.

"Well, hello there. Kitty kitty."

Kale froze as he heard Alv stand, turning around nervously.

"Alv," he hissed.

Alv glanced at Dvergr.

"Get the cat," she ordered, nodding sideways at Kale.

"You bitch. You've cloned Artemis and sent that clone back to GOTT."

Alv smiled.

"Well, clever kitty. Unfortunately, that means you have to die," she said, leaping at him.

Kale meowed and leapt out of her path, slipping out the lab doors.

"NO!" he heard Alv yell as he fled.

* * *

"Armblast! Hey auditor."

Armblast ignored the persistent poking and rolled over.

"Auditor."

Armblast let out a sigh and slipped back into deep sleep. For a second, it seemed the pest was gone. And then came the bite that had Armblast leaping out of his bed. He glared at Kale before poking his neck, trying to see where Kale had bitten him.

"Armblast. Just forget about the bite. That girl isn't Artemis. She's a clone!" Kale hissed.

"What?" Armblast asked.

Kale rolled his eyes.

"Dvergr dropped off a clone in place of the real Artemis. They've been prodding the real Artemis's mind for some information. But all she knows is her time with you," the cat said.

Armblast stared at the cat.

"And you didn't tell Eclipse?" he demanded.

"Do you actually use your brain? If Eclipse alerts every ES member, Dvergr is bound to report back to Alv and they will inevitably move Artemis away."

"So, you basically want me to go in alone?" Armblast asked.

"Exactly. I knew even you could figure that out," Kale praised.

Armblast sighed.

"One condition," he bargained.

Kale sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"We bring Éclair and Lumiere."

* * *

"So. You're going to save Artemis because a deranged Alv who's come back is still working with her crazy mother and they've created a clone which Eclipse unknowingly sent back with you and the talking cat figured this all out by tailing Dvergr," Ricki asked.

"Well. That is the long version," Armblast confirmed.

"Why is she even here?" Kale hissed.

"Well, I couldn't just leave her alone at my place," Éclair said.

Kale sighed and sat on Armblast's shoulder.

"The sooner we get Artemis, the sooner I can get away from these crazies," he mumbled.

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Armblast said.

Éclair smiled.

"So auditor. The fact that you're even considering rescuing Artemis means you're fond of her. Who knew you'd ever rescue someone? It's quite gallant," Éclair remarked.

"Elegance, Éclair," Lumiere scolded.

"Sorry," Éclair replied.

"We're here," Kale declared.

"How do you know?" Ricki asked.

Something hit La Muse, causing the ship to jerk forward a bit. Ricki and Kale fell to the floor, Kale landing on Rikki's head.

"That," he replied.

"Hold on!" Éclair ordered.

La Muse jerked to the right, sending Ricki, Kale and even Armblast crashing into the wall.

"I just love Éclair's piloting skills," Armblast muttered.

He grabbed Kale just as La Muse spun to the left.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ricki declared.

Armblast grabbed her as well. With both cat and girl clinging to him, Armblast managed to grab Lumiere's piloting seat and stand.

"Strap yourselves in!" he ordered, pointing to the seats.

"Really?" Kale asked doubtfully.

Ricki obeyed and she was strapped in quickly.

"Catch!" Armblast ordered, tossing Kale to her.

He then leaned over Lumiere's shoulder.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"We've been hit," Lumiere announced.

"Obviously," Armblast remarked.

"By who?" Ricki called.

"Me," Éclair said as a large screen appeared and they were all looking at Éclair.

An exact copy too.

"Whoa. More Éclair clones," Ricki said.

"No. It's Artemis," Armblast declared as the forms shifted and they stared at Artemis.

"Art! Hey, are you okay? We came to get you!" Éclair cheered.

Artemis said nothing.

"Auditor. Are you certain that's Artemis?" Lumiere inquired.

"Yes. It's the eyes," he announced.

"He's right," Kale chimed from Rikki's lap.

"Well then. Artemis, it's me Éclair," Éclair yelled.

"I know who you are," Artemis said.

"Good. That makes my job a whole lot easier. Listen, we came to rescue you. Now just land your ship and board La Muse," Éclair instructed.

"Why? So I can return to an organization of people who blame me for the death of a member? So they can all fail to overlook the few glitches I have? So people can perform more tests on me and not treat me as a human girl?" Artemis demanded.

"But you're not human," Kale objected.

Armblast glared at the cat before turning back to the screen.

"Artemis, you're a human but you're a special human. Like Éclair and Lumiere. And no one is blaming you for killing Mecredi," he said.

"You are," Artemis snapped.

Her eyes narrowed.

"You let Dvergr have me. You threw me back to the sharks. And after I saved your life," she hissed.

Armblast sighed.

"Artemis. I'm sorry. Just come back. I thought I could get use to not having you around but it feels weird. In so short a time, you've come to matter to me more than even Mecredi. Return to GOTT. Please," he begged.

Artemis blinked and then a tear escaped her eye.

"Artemis?" Armblast asked.

And then it was like an entire dam had burst.

"LIAR!" she screamed.

La Muse was hit from the side and red lights began blinking.

"Critical hit. We're losing altitude!" Lumiere reported.

Éclair clutched the controls tightly.

"Everyone," she yelled. "HOLD ON!"

La Muse began a nosedive towards the ground.

"We have to get out," Lumiere declared.

"No! We can make it!" Éclair declared.

"Éclair, don't be stubborn!" Lumiere snapped.

"WE CAN MAKE IT!" Éclair yelled.

Just as La Muse was about to hit the ground, she pulled up and skimmed low across the ground until she stopped. Éclair glanced over at Lumiere and broke into a goofy grin.

"What?" Lumiere asked, the ominous feeling that something bad was about to happen hanging over her head.

"HA!" Éclair laughed.

Nearby there was an explosion.

"And there it is," Lumiere muttered.

Armblast pried open the door.

"We have to go," he said, grabbing Kale.

"Onward!" Kale meowed.

They all ran for the forest around them. More explosions could be heard. Suddenly, Éclair stopped.

"Go on without me. I need to get something," she said, running back toward La Muse.

"Éclair!" Lumiere cried.

"You heard the lady. Run!" Ricki ordered, giving Lumiere a gentle push.

With no other choice, Lumiere ran.

* * *

Artemis landed her ship beside La Muse. It laid, damaged, in its own dirt path. Artemis approached the ship and placed her hand on it.

"HIYA!"

Artemis turned at the sound seconds before Éclair's kick connected with her face and sent her to the dirt. Artemis turned angrily to face her. Éclair stood over her, on La Muse's wing.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"Because I can!" Artemis snapped, leaping at Éclair.

Éclair caught her fist but she didn't anticipate a leg sweep. Artemis managed to get Éclair off La Muse's wing and onto the ground. Each delivered a punch, which the other caught. Now they stood face to face, fiercely locked in a power struggle.

"Tell me where the auditor is and I'll let you and Lumiere return home," Artemis offered.

"Oh how nice. What about your orders?" Éclair snapped.

"Screw them. I have a score to settle with the auditor," Artemis hissed.

"Oh so now you won't use his name?" Éclair demanded.

"He's not worth it," Artemis snapped.

"Not worth what? Your time? Your patience? Your strength?" Éclair spat.

"My heart!" Artemis screamed.

"What?" Éclair asked.

"He's not worth the pain I went through when I realized the one person I trusted, the one I felt safe with, would abandon me so easily. All those things he said on La Muse, he didn't mean anything. One man can't protect me from the Global Union," she said.

Éclair froze.

"He won't be alone. I'll fight for you. And Lumiere."

A sound came from La Muse before Donner emerged. Éclair laughed.

"And Donner," she said turning back to Artemis.

But the girl was shaking her head.

"It's too late," she said, smashing her knee into Éclair's face.

Artemis grabbed Éclair before she fell.

"Sorry.," she said, setting Éclair in her own ship.

She then took Éclair's form and turned to Donner.

"Let's go Donner."

* * *

Ricki collapsed onto her knees, panting.

"Okay. No more running. I can't take it," she said.

Lumiere and Armblast also stopped.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this!" Kale hissed.

Armblast glared at the cat.

"You have no right to talk, kitty. I was carrying you the whole way. I did all the running," Armblast said.

"Well run no more!" Éclair called, riding up on Donner.

"Éclair!" Lumiere cried.

"Free ride! I mean, Éclair!" Ricki cheered.

"TA-DA!" Éclair said as she helped them onto Donner.

"Did you run into Artemis?" Ricki asked.

"Why do you ask?" Éclair asked.

Ricki pointed to her cheek.

"You're bleeding," she announced.

"I just got cut looking for Donner. I didn't think it would bleed," she admitted.

Lumiere stared at the canopy of trees they were under.

"Since the trees seem to grow farther and farther apart, my bet is we're close to the entrance or possibly an exit."

"Hooray!" Ricki cheered.

Kale's nose twitched and he glanced at Éclair.

"Wait a second. You smell different," he said.

All but Éclair looked at the cat.

"You don't smell like Éclair at all. You smell just like Artemis," he said.

"Well, I was fighting her a few minutes ago and she really was all over the place," Éclair said.

The trees parted and they came to an open field of grass waving in the wind.

"Well, hello!"

The party looked away from Kale to see that they were caught. Alv stood just across from them with Dvergr at her side. And behind them as well as to either side of them were heavily armored robots.

"Oh boy," Ricki said as robots emerged from the woods behind them.

"Éclair. I can probably shut a few of them down at once. Can you cover my back?" Lumiere asked. In response, Éclair grabbed the back of her clothes as well as Ricki's arm and she tossed both across the field, both landing at Alv's feet. Kale hissed and launched himself at Éclair. But she only held up her arm, which he bit just as she turned into Artemis.

Ar...Artemis?" Kale stammered.

Artemis pried him from her arm and threw him across the distance as well. Only Armblast remained. Artemis reached for the gun at her side and then she pressed it against his head.

"I'll finish what everyone who's ever wanted you dead, failed to do," she said.

Armblast placed his hand on her wrist.

"You don't want me dead do you? You want me to accept you. And Artemis, I do. For now and forever, I do," he said, standing.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"You sound like you're marrying me," she commented.

"Perhaps I am," he replied relaxed in his grip until a gun shot rang through the woods.

Armblast cried out in pain and pulled away from her, clutching his arm. A red liquid creeped over his fingers.

"Keep away from her auditor. You have no business touching her," Alv said, snapping her finger. Artemis stood stone still for a second and then she lunged forward, slamming the back of her hand into his face. Armblast was knocked off Donner, his hair escaping his hairtye as he fell. Artemis stared down at him, regret written all over her face before two robots grabbed her shoulders.

"You can dispose of her now. We've got what we needed," Alv announced.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Armblast leapt to his feet and ran at the robots. He knocked into one, knocking it over and the other responded instantly.

"GO!" he yelled at Artemis.

She stared at him in wild disbelief.

"GO!" Armblast yelled again.

"I will come back for you," Artemis declared, running off.

Armblast saw a ball of black fur shoot past him and he couldn't help smile.

"Stay with her Kale. And keep her safe."


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis scrambled across the bare terrain and ran into the hidden cave she had just found. As she settled against the cave wall, she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Artemis?" she heard.

Kale's head appeared.

"There you are!" Kale exclaimed, rushing to her.

Artemis picked the cat up and hugged him.

"Oh Kale. What do I do?" she asked.

"After all this time apart, that is the best thing you can say to me?" Kale demanded.

Artemis held him at arms' length.

"Kale. We're short on time right now. We don't have time for a full out reunion. Alv's plan centers on Armblast. By bringing him here, you've played right into her hands!" Artemis declared.

"Wait. So you-"

"I was the bait!" Artemis proclaimed.

There was a mechanic sound and both cat and girl turned. Six robots stood at the entrance, all prepared to fire.

"Artemis," Kale whined.

Artemis glared at the machines.

"I won't go down without a fight," she declared, running at the robots.

She leapt over their heads and ran as they fired.

"Artemis!" Kale cried as the robots fire struck her in the back.

Kale tumbled to the ground as Artemis collapsed.

"Artemis," he meowed, poking her with his paw. "Artemis."

She remained still, her eyes closed and her blood making a pool around her. Kale meowed sadly, barely noticing as the robots stood over him, aiming with their guns. Kale glared up at them. "You," he hissed lowly.

"HIYA!"

Kale jumped as Éclair's leg slammed into the ground in front of him. Instead of her usual, "Ta-Da" Éclair launched herself at the robots, slamming her fist into one and kicking the head off another. The rest fell victim to her whip.

"Amazing," Kale said.

Éclair kneeled beside face was dark as she lifted Artemis into her arms and cradled her. It was then Kale noticed she was crying

"Éclair?" he asked.

Artemis suddenly took a deep, desperate breath.

"Éclair. Armblast," she panted.

"What about him?" Éclair asked.

"Save him," Artemis gasped.

And that was the last thing she said before her eyes closed. Kale hung his head sadly.

"What?" Éclair asked.

Kale looked up at her.

"Those are the exact words Mecredi said before she died," he answered.

* * *

"Well Alv, you're being quite old fashioned," Armblast commented, looking around at the dungeon they were in.

"Came with the wine," Alv replied, holding up a bottle.

"How elegant," Lumiere remarked.

"I knew you would think so," Alv declared, setting the wine on the table.

She walked up to Armblast and poked him in the forehead, pressing her long, sharp nail into his temple. Blood streamed down his face.

"That'll do," Dvergr said.

She was holding a strange sort of device.

"What?" Alv hissed at her.

Dvergr glanced at her.

"Artemis is dead," she proclaimed.

Alv laughed, evilly.

"About time!" she cackled.

"Artemis is... dead?" Ricki asked.

"No," Lumiere said.

Armblast hung his head.

"Liar," he whispered.

"What was that? What did you say?" Alv hissed.

"You're lying! You are a lying son of a bitch!" he yelled.

Alv slapped him, leaving scratches on his face. Blood dripped from them.

"It is pathetic. Mercy was shown to the clones I made of Éclair and Lumiere. And now you've gone and fallen in love with my newest clone."

Alv stopped to laugh.

"I'm beginning to think those you love are doomed from the very beginning."

Armblast glared at her.

"You only think of her as artificial. Artemis is so much more than that," he declared.

"Oh really? What is she?" Alv demanded.

"She's Mecredi!" Éclair said.

They all looked up and discovered Éclair standing in the window sill. Kale was on her shoulder. "Save him. Those were the last words Mecredi said before she died. And just a few minutes ago as Éclair held Artemis, those were the exact same words she said. Before she died," Kale hissed. Armblast smirked.

"Kitty Fu?" he asked.

"Kitty Fu," Kale confirmed, leaping off Éclair's shoulder and attacking Alv's face.

"Alv!" Dvergr cried.

Éclair leapt down, kicking Dvergr in her face.

"Access denied!" she cheered.

"New catch phrase?" Lumiere inquired as Éclair attempted to free them.

"Doesn't work," Ricki proclaimed.

"You okay?" Éclair asked as she freed Armblast.

He shook his head.

"She can't be dead Éclair. She just... can't," he declared.

Éclair gave him a brief hug.

"She died in my arms. I couldn't save her," she whispered.

Armblast nodded.

"I see. Kale, let's move!" he called.

They were all running out. Kale leapt off Alv and ran after them.

"GET THEM!" Alv yelled.

* * *

The body came from the water with ease.

"Captain, it's a girl!" one of the crew yelled.

They set her down on the deck and all stood around her. Her hair was green and her closed eyes, they discovered, were also green. The Captain kneeled beside her.

"She's still breathing. Get a cabin ready!" he ordered.

The girl coughed and water spewed from her mouth.

"Auditor," she rasped and then she slipped back into sleep.

* * *

**(Some Weeks Later)**

Armblast stared out the window of the GOTT cafeteria, his eyes emotionless. Lumiere watched him.

"He seems so empty," she said.

Viola was also watching him.

"It's hard to see him without Artemis," she said.

"You women are too sensitive," TweedleDum remarked.

"TweedleDum!" the females at the table all said.

"Sorry," TweedleDum said sheepishly.

TweedleDee held Kale gently.

"If we're upsetting you, please tell us," she said.

Kale sighed.

"She went in peace," he mumbled.

"Did Mecredi go the same way?" Éclair asked.

Kale sighed again.

"She went the same exact way," he said.

Lumiere sighed, pouring more of her grape juice in her glass.

"We still need to find Alv and Dvergr and as Chief Eclipse pointed out so kindly in her office, we let her know we knew where she was and we gave her a chance to move."

"She won't though," Éclair proclaimed.

"How can you be certain?" TweedleDee asked.

"I can't. I just wanted to add a little positively to our conversation," Éclair replied.

Kale watched Armblast leave.

"Thank you Éclair, though it was a failed attempt," he said.

* * *

Artemis stared at the growing shoreline.

"GOTT is here," she whispered.

Absently, her hand trailed to one of her bullet wounds.

"I will die one day but not until I defeat Alv. I have to stay alive for that at least," she whispered. "Land Ho! Captain!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and climbed up the nearest rope.

"Art! Get down here!" the captain yelled.

Artemis smirked.

"Get ready Alv. I'm coming for you," she said.

Then she slid down.

"Gentlemen. I must say, it has been an honor serving with you. But the trip must end now because I have some unfinished business to attend to. So I bid you adieu," she said.

Then Artemis launched herself over the side and into the water. As she surfaced she looked back at the ship.

"It was fun," she said to herself, swimming towards shore.

* * *

Alv glared out the window, tapping her fingers on the glass table. The bottle of wine sat on the table beside her.

"Alv. I have some ... information that might be upsetting," Dvergr reported.

Alv sighed.

"What could be more upsetting than this?" she demanded.

Dvergr glanced sideways at Alv.

"It would seem Artemis is alive," she said.

"What?" Alv demanded.

There was a loud explosion.

"And it would seem she wants us to know that," Dvergr said.

* * *

Kale scampered across the ledge, sniffing the air.

"Gunpowder," he muttered.

He kept sniffing until he caught the smell of sea breeze.

"Armblast!" he called.

Armblast was kneeling on the roof, just above the ledge Kale was on.

"What?' Armblast asked.

He looked down at the cat.

"Are there any boats scheduled to come in?" Kale inquired.

Armblast gazed out across the buildings.

"I believe so," he announced.

"Before she saved you, Éclair sent Artemis's body adrift. Maybe, just maybe, it rolled in with a boat or maybe it was found and brought back. We should go see if it's there and give her a proper burial," Kale said.

He glanced up at Armblast but the auditor was gone.

* * *

Artemis glanced around the docks, her gaze never staying too long.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, stopping the first person she saw.

Looking up, she discovered Armblast.

"Yes?" he asked.

It was obvious he was looking for someone from the way he kept looking over her head.

"It's a good thing I shifted," she mumbled.

"Hm?" Armblast asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you could direct me to the Global Union building," she said. Now Armblast looked at her and very seriously.

"Why would you need to go to there?" he asked, leaning close to examine her.

Artemis went rigid, afraid he'd recognized her.

"Oh no reason. I was... uh... meeting my father there. I just arrived here," she said quickly. Suddenly, Armblast looked away. His eyes widened.

"Just head straight. On that main street, you'll come across a large fenced courtyard. Tell the guard what you want and he should let you in."

With that, Armblast ran. Artemis turned to see he was chasing a head of green. She took a deep breath.

"Armblast," she breathed.

* * *

Éclair stared out the window, her breath fogging the window.

"Where did the auditor go?" she asked, glancing back at Lumiere.

"I'm not sure. He and Kale just disappeared," she replied.

Lumiere sighed.

"I suppose he needed to get away from it all," she said.

"They both do," Éclair whispered.

"Or not," Lumiere said as Armblast and Kale sprinted up the steps.

"What are they doing here?" Éclair asked.

Armblast and Kale ran past them.

"What's their rush?" Éclair asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

Éclair got to her feet and leapt over the table, narrowly missing the tea.

"E...Éclair!" Lumiere cried, surprised.

Éclair ran past Ricki and tossed her a spoon.

"Take over for me!" she called speeding away.


	6. Chapter 6

Alv smirked at the unconscious guard.

"It seems she got here before us," she remarked, looking at the Global Union building.

Narrowing her eyes a bit, she could see Artemis's little green head moving past a window.

"What's she planning?" she asked.

Dvergr looked up from the machine.

"According to my research, Apollo floats right over the Global Union building. If she manages to access him, she could destroy Apollo," she reported.

Alv smirked again.

"Well now. I can't let that happen, can I? After all, Apollo makes my plan possible."

"Actually-"

"I know. So does Artemis. But clones are a dime a dozen," Alv snapped, stepping over the guard and strolling towards the building.

She turned back to Dvergr.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

* * *

Eclipse stared at the boats docked in the harbor.

"Auditor. There's no real reason to keep searching," she said.

Armblast ignored her words, looking around the harbor as well.

"Chief, I need to know," he said.

Eclipse sighed, catching his arm before he could go anywhere. Armblast turned to her.

"Auditor, I admit, I don't understand any of what you're going through. You lost Mecredi and, because of your foolishness, you lost Artemis. But Éclair gave you a chance to get her back. A chance that could have led to another termination order. Artemis is dead. Éclair and Kale were there. But I understand that saying goodbye and giving Artemis a proper burial is a way for you to say goodbye to her and Mecredi," Eclipse said.

Armblast smiled a bit.

"Chief, let me tell you this. When Mecredi died, before I even knew, I felt my heart break. But with Artemis, there was none of that. She isn't dead. She's just missing at sea."

Eclipse sighed.

"Fine, I'll humor you. Say she is on one of the boats. Do we just say, "Hey, we're looking for a girl with green hair and green looks like a normal teenage girl but is really a clone of some of the most talented individuals in the worlds as well as the most dangerous criminal in the entire galaxy?'" Eclipse inquired.

Armblast smirked.

"Well, we don't have to say all that but if you really want to, I won't stop you," he said.

Eclipse glared at him.

"Do you want my help or not?" she hissed.

"Um... excuse me."

Armblast and Eclipse turned to see a man dressed in a captain's uniform approaching them.

"Did you say you were looking for a teenage girl with green hair and eyes?"

"Yes, what about it?" Eclipse demanded.

"Would her name happen to be Artemis?"

"Yes. Why? Have you seen her?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah! Had her on board for about two weeks. We were enterin' the harbor when she jumped off ship and beat us to shore. She mentioned something about the Global Union and how her brother or some other relative was floatin' right above it. Said when triggered, he'd destroy it," the captain reported.

Armblast blinked. A girl headed for Global Union. Damn it. He'd run into Artemis and he hadn't even known.

"Thank you," Eclipse said.

She turned to leave, dragging Armblast behind her. Her cell was out and, after dialing some numbers, she pressed it to her ear.

"Yes, Chief Eclipse here. We have an emergency. I need you to check the space directly above the Global Union. If you find any unidentified crafts up there, inform me immediately. Also, send Éclair, Lumiere, TweedleDee, TweedleDum- Oh screw it. Send me all the ES members ASAP. Do not brief them just have them report directly to the Global Union. Is that clear?" she demanded. She waited for confirmation and then hung up.

"Oh Eclipse, you do have a heart," Armblast teased.

"Auditor, we are not on a first name basis. Now shut up and drive."

* * *

"Why does the chief want us at the GU so bad?" Éclair asked.

Lumiere sighed.

"We weren't briefed. It must be an emergency," she said.

Éclair huffed grumpily. Donner beeped, making her smile. She patted him.

"At least Donner is okay even if La Muse is gone," she said.

Éclair looked at Lumiere.

"I'd be glad to see Artemis again but if I ever do, even if it's another clone, with you as my witness, I will make her rebuild La Muse, piece by piece," she declared.

'Yes, that's nice," Lumiere mumbled.

Éclair leaned over and stared at Lumiere.

"What?" Lumiere inquired.

"You seem awfully distracted," Éclair remarked.

She shrugged, sitting up.

"Ah well," she said, reclining.

Donner stopped, meeting up with Chief Eclipse's car. As well as the other ES members.

"Ah man. Last ones here," Éclair complained to herself.

Eclipse cleared her throat.

"Artemis is alive," she announced.

Before anyone could say a word, she went on.

"She's here at the GU. Moments ago, I was informed that Alv has a ship floating above the GU. Should it be accessed, it will destroy the GU. Right now Artemis, Alv and Dvergr are inside. The reasons are unknown but I am certain Artemis is not working with Alv. In fact, I believe she is trying to destroy the ship before it hits. We must find and protect her so she can. And we will assist if needed."

"Why are we standing outside talking? LET'S GO!" Éclair cheered.

* * *

"Well, what a surprise," Alv chuckled.

She watched as Artemis spun to face her. The girl didn't look surprised.

"I've been expecting you, Alv," she said.

Alv smiled.

"Let's dance, clone."

Artemis ran forward, leaping at Alv's throat. Alv dodged, grabbing for Artemis's arm. Artemis kicked away from her, leaping into the air. She landed in a squat, lunging at Alv again, morphing into Éclair. Alv caught the attack and kicked Artemis back. Artemis hit the ledge, causing it to crumble a little. Artemis spit out a mouthful of blood as she morphed back. Alv smiled at the glare of pure murder in Artemis's eyes.

"Cute," she mumbled, shooting the building.

The ledge Artemis was on slid away with Artemis still on it. Artemis pushed herself to her feet and ran towards Alv. She leapt, missing by inches, and fell with the ledge.

"Artemis!"

Artemis turned and saw Éclair and Lumiere driving Donner towards her. Standing on Donner's head was Armblast. He held out his arms toward her and caught her.

"You came for me!" Artemis said.

Armblast smirked.

"I lost you once. I won't lose you again," he said.

Artemis hugged him.

"You better not," she said.

"Um, don't mean to intrude but we need to focus on kicking Alv's psychotic butt," Éclair said. Artemis nodded.

"Right. But we need to take out Dvergr first. She has the controls for Apollo."

"And Apollo is?" Éclair asked.

"Well, besides the Greek God of the Sun, he's my brother. The reason I exist. Apollo is a ship. Like, a majorly decked out ship that could possibly take out the entire GOTT. Possibly even the universe," Artemis explained.

"Ah, so basically bad news," Éclair summarized.

"Well, if you want to dumb it down like that, I won't stop you," Artemis teased.

Éclair glared grumpily.

"You two were meant for each other," she declared.

Donner jerked to the side, avoiding an attack from Alv. Artemis and Armblast almost fell right off but managed to catch hold of Donner.

"Nice, Éclair," Artemis snapped.

"It wasn't me!" Éclair objected.

They all looked at Lumiere, who was smiling triumphantly.

"Lumiere!" Éclair cried.

"Ah, ah, ah. Would you rather be plummeting to the ground?" she asked.

"Would be a nice change of pace," Armblast joked.

"Stay back! All of you!" Alv yelled.

"Oh yeah? Give us one good reason!" TweedleDum yelled.

Alv smirked.

"Think. I have every chairman of the GU in here. Now, I'll survive the attack. Will they?" she asked.

"Oh, that's just dirty," Viola remarked.

Artemis sighed.

"We have no choice," she said.

"What?" Éclair cried.

"We have to retreat for now. Just until we figure a way to save the hostages."

Artemis glanced at Eclipse, who was standing by her car. Eclipse sighed reluctantly.

"Fall back!" she ordered.

Éclair looked at her in shock as well as the other ES members.

"Fall back!" Eclipse ordered with more force.

* * *

"I don't believe this! How could we just leave them like that?" Éclair ranted.

"Think Éclair. Even without Apollo, Alv is strong," Lumiere said.

"Not that strong," A-oh commented.

"Perhaps, but she has hostages. Very important hostages. And she knows it," Armblast pointed out.

The ES members were lounging in a furnished room similar but bigger to Chief Eclipse's office.

"I hate this," TweedleDee said.

They all looked at her.

"I hate being on lockdown. Especially with Alv's new toy, Apollo. What's to stop her from crashing it into GOTT? I mean, she knows the drill. With something so close to home like this, the building would obviously end up in lockdown. I hated it before and I hate it now."

"When has the building ever been on lockdown?" Éclair asked.

"When you attacked after your termination was ordered," Un-oh reminded her.

"Oh," Éclair said.

Lumiere glanced at Artemis.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Artemis sighed.

"Nothing. I had meant to take Apollo down but with Dvergr and the clones-"

"THAT'S IT!" Éclair cried, leaping to her feet.

"What's it?" Sinistra asked.

Éclair smiled.

"The clones all look like Artemis. She can sneak in and blend in and take Dvergr out. Then you can pose as her and get close to Alv-"

"And knock her block off and destroy Apollo!" Artemis finished.

"Éclair, you're a genius!" Viola praised.

"I try," Éclair said.

"And fail," TweedleDum remarked.

"TweedleDum!" TweedleDee scolded.

"Sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sometimes, I hate your plans," Armblast said.

Éclair glared at him.

"Shut up. Just shut up," she ordered.

Lumiere shook her head, focusing her binoculars on the GU building. Squinting into them, she saw Artemis, disguised as a bird, flying towards the building. She closed her eyes, hacking into the GU building.

"Video feed deactivated," she reported.

Artemis morphed into herself, pressing the transmitter in her ear.

"Am I clear?" she asked.

"Clear," Lumiere replied.

Artemis ducked into a shadow.

"Clones?" she asked.

Lumiere zoomed in with her binoculars.

"Headed your way," she replied. "No, wait."

Lumiere refocused her binoculars.

"It's Dvergr!" she reported.

She heard Artemis chuckle.

"Even better."

"Artemis, don't do it. I know what you're thinking and I advise you not to. It's a BIG mistake," Lumiere said.

Éclair and Armblast were watching her.

"Lumiere, this'll work. I can feel it in my gut."

Lumiere sighed.

"Lumiere. Please, back me up," Artemis begged.

Lumiere was silent for a few minutes. She glanced at the two watching her.

"Alright, I back you," Lumiere said.

She could practically see Artemis's smile.

"Thank you, Lumi."

"It's Lumiere," she said.

Lumiere zoomed in again, watching Artemis leap out, grabbing Dvergr from behind. She wrapped an arm around Dvergr's neck, giving it a quick jerk. Dvergr fell to the floor, unmoving. Lumiere shuddered a bit.

"Guess that's the Alv in her," she muttered to herself.

Artemis picked Dvergr up, morphing both into a cat. The cat was quickly out of Lumiere's sight.

"Where is she?" Éclair asked.

Lumiere shrugged.

"Behind you."

They all spun around, seeing Artemis. She dropped Dvergr and gave them a thumbs up.

"Alright. Are you ready?" she asked Éclair.

Éclair stood and both went behind the changing screens they'd set up earlier. Artemis removed her long black pants and her black shirt with long sleeves. These she handed to Armblast to give to Éclair as she took off her boots. As soon as Armblast had given the pants and shirt to Éclair, Artemis passed him the boots.

"Oh, right! Alv does bra checks too, Artemis said.

Éclair and Armblast stared at her. Even Lumiere turned to stare at those words. Artemis shrugged.

Hey, if you want to fail her undergarment inspections, be my guest," she said.

Éclair removed the pants and hung them on the changing screen.

"Gimme," she ordered.

Artemis ducked behind the screen and, seconds later, tossed her bra to Armblast.

"This is just way too much," he said, handing it to Éclair.

Artemis tossed a ball of fabric to Éclair. Armblast just looked at her.

"Hey, bras are fine but no way will I let you see my undies," Artemis proclaimed.

"Smart girl," Éclair and Lumiere said as one.

Artemis smiled and both she and Éclair began changing. Éclair finished first, stepping from behind the screen. She covered the large stretch of midriff that showed on her with her arms. Artemis finished seconds later, stepping from behind the screen. She studied Éclair.

"No fair! Why can't it do that with me?" she complained.

Éclair blushed. Lumiere studied Artemis. She could've passed for Dvergr face wise but Artemis's hair resembled Éclair's in texture and highlights but the way it seemed all stringy and soft was definitely all Artemis.

"Are you gonna keep staring?" Artemis asked.

Lumiere gulped.

"Oh no. Just got lost in thought," she said.

Artemis shrugged, taking Éclair's hands.

"Ready?" she asked.

Éclair nodded. Artemis closed her eyes, focusing on morphing Éclair into herself. At first, Éclair's hair changed, green eating away the red. Lumiere was surprised at how weird it looked to see Éclair with green hair highlighted with a lighter green but then Éclair's face changed, making her look a bit more Artemis like. Éclair closed her eyes, grimacing as her body seemed to shrink a few inches and her hands became smaller. Her nails grew just a bit and then, just like that, Éclair was gone. All that remained was two Artemises.

"I don't think I've ever been more scared," Armblast joked.

Artemis smiled, backing away to get a good look.

"A job well done if I do say so myself. Oh wait, I do!" she laughed.

Artemis took a deep breath, morphing into Dvergr. Even she grimaced, making Lumiere wonder just how much it hurt. Once Artemis was done, she stretched, cracking her back.

"Man, this is so stiff," she said.

She smiled at Éclair.

"Ready?" she asked.

Éclair smiled back.

"Yeah," she said.

* * *

"Where've you been?" Alv demanded as Dvergr joined her on the roof.

"Making my rounds," Dvergr answered.

Alv glanced at her.

"Again? You're so paranoid. None of them will go rogue like Artemis. Remember, SHE was the prototype," Alv declared.

Dvergr said nothing making Alv sigh impatiently.

"I know she was your favorite but she betrayed us for the Nobles! For GOTT! She's our enemy!" Alv yelled.

She grabbed Dvergr's shoulders.

"It's time you see that," she hissed.

With that, Alv turned and went inside. Dvergr sighed.

"Did she suspect?" Eclipse asked through the wireless transmitter in Dvergr's ear.

"Nope. She never suspected a thing," Artemis chuckled.

She followed Alv back inside, passing clones as she went. Her eyes took everything in, her left eye twitching a bit, obviously uncomfortable with the contact lense camera in it. Artemis knew that back at the GOTT building, Viola, Cesario and the Tweedles were watching through various angles. She smiled a bit until someone tapped on her shoulder, making her spin, ready to attack. But it was only a clone.

"What?" she asked in a definite Dvergr voice and tone.

The clone crossed her arms, defiant. Which meant one thing. Éclair. Artemis smiled at her briefly. "So, make any friends yet?" she asked.

Éclair shook her head.

"Okay. Tonight, once the clones are all safe and sound in their beds, I'll get you and we'll look for any exits."

Éclair nodded and turned away, continuing after the others.

* * *

"So, how's it going?" Armblast inquired.

Eclipse sighed.

"Okay so far. Alv suspects nothing and neither do the clones but"

"But you're still worried," Armblast finished.

He smiled.

"Eclipse, we really do have to work on these trust issues," he teased.

"Auditor, I believe I said we WEREN'T on a first name basis. That counts even now and if you 'forget' again, I will terminate you," Eclipse threatened.

Armblast smiled.

"Understood," he said.

* * *

Artemis left the contact spy camera and ducked into the hall. She ducked into Alv's little portable lab of sorts and hacked her way into the computer. She searched for her files, finding them in a locked file, which she hacked into as well. An exact copy of Éclair in a black dress with a blue collar popped up on the screen. Artemis clicked a button in the corner and a copy of Lumiere in black bodysuit with a blue collar replaced Éclair. After another click, Artemis found a video. She looked over her shoulder and then played it. It was soundless but the visual was good. It was Alv and ... Mecredi!

"No. No no no no no," she whispered, hanging her head.

"She was my wife, Eclipse!"

Artemis's head snapped back up and she looked at the screen. Mecredi was handing Alv a lock of hair.

"Guess I know where she got my DNA," Artemis mumbled to herself.

The clip ended and Artemis flipped screens, coming to a screen that showed her body's genetic build up. Artemis studied it. Something wasn't right. She was mostly Éclair and Lumiere yet the screen claimed she was only a small percentage. Artemis studied the other 50 percent of DNA that made her. Curious she focused on DNA, clicking the program and watched as the DNA was scanned and an image formed. Artemis watched it intensely as it went from chest to arms to shoulders, neck, chin and then face. Artemis dropped to her knees in shock. It was Mecredi. She was 50 percent Mecredi. Éclair and Lumiere weren't her most dominant DNA's. Mecredi was.

Éclair ducked away from the hostage room and began slinking down the hall.

"I'll come get you and we'll search for the exits, my ass,"she mumbled.

She saw a light from under a door and slunk over, peeking in. Dvergr was standing at the computer, staring at the image of Mecredi on the screen. Éclair's heart sank as she studied the information on the screen.

"So, it was true," Éclair mumbled.

She closed her eyes, remembering Mecredi's wedding. She'd been a bridesmaid while Eclipse was the Maid of Honor.

"Éclair, loving him is in my DNA."

Mecredi had said that and now, seeing Artemis staring at the screen at the horrible discovery that she was half Mecredi, Éclair saw it was true. Artemis waved her hand over the computer, shutting it off. She sat against a wall and hung her head. That's when Éclair stepped into the room.

"You okay?" she asked.

Artemis stood quickly.

"Never better," she said.

Éclair crossed her arms.

"Do you-"

"I'm fine," Artemis hissed.

She sighed.

"Just a little surprised."

"Look, if you want, we can abort the mission. I don't care. Whatever it takes to clear your head," she said.

Artemis stared at her before spinning in a full circle and kicking Éclair right in the neck. Éclair fell to her knees and then to the floor. Artemis stood over her.

"Good night, Éclair."


	8. Chapter 8

Eclair glanced around the room she was in.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Back at GOTT."

Eclair jumped at the voice, finding only Lumiere. She rubbed her neck.

"Ow. What happened?" she asked.

"You tell me. In the middle of the night all the hostages appear outside and one is carrying you, saying one of the women in charge helped them escape," Lumiere said.

Eclair sat up fast.

"Artemis! She knocked me out and then-" Eclair trailed off. "Is she here?"

Lumiere shook her head.

"No," Eclair groaned.

* * *

Artemis dropped the Dvergr disguise and kicked open the double doors before her. Alv turned to look at her, eyes widening in surprise.

"Why are you wearing Dvergr's clothes?" she asked.

Artemis shrugged nonchalantly.

"I am Dvergr," she said.

"SHUT UP!" Alv yelled.

"You shut up!" Artemis yelled.

"You merged every ES members DNA in me! You merged Mecredi in me! You put your DNA in me and worst of all, YOU CLONED ME!" Artemis yelled.

"Don't forget the animal DNA," Alv said.

Artemis glared at her.

"Alv, you're not helping your case," she said.

"I know. Right now, I'm stalling."

Artemis dodged the attack sent from one of her clones and glared at it. Instead of a female, it was a male.

"Oh, hilarious. Wrong sex!" Artemis yelled, punching the ground.

A large trench appeared in the ground, making the clone stumble.

"Oh, he's not a clone, Artemis. Artemis, meet Apollo."

* * *

"She needs help! Artemis can't face Alv on her own!" Eclair cried.

A button on Eclipse's desk flashed and she pressed it.

"Chief, you might want to see this," said the intern.

"Then show me," Eclipse snapped.

The ES members watched the screen expand. On it, flashed Alv.

"You may not remember but I am Alv. A former GOTT ES member. After I tricked everyone of those idiots at GOTT that I was dead, I quickly started rebuilding my army of clones of a previous creation. I also gave her dear brother a pair of legs. Now, watch them battle it out in your precious GU building!" Alv announced.

She disappeared and the GU interior appeared.

"I was actually worried for a second," A-oh said.

Suddenly, Artemis appeared in view and then a male clone of her.

"Apollo," Lumiere whispered.

Artemis leapt away, dodging a group of female clones. Apollo closed in but Artemis leap frogged over his head. She landed in a squat, standing too late to avoid Apollo's hit. He shoved his hand against her shoulder, knocking Artemis back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Artemis screamed.

Lumiere grabbed her shoulder, screaming as well.

"Lumiere!" Eclair cried, running to her partner.

Lumiere looked back at the screen, her eyes strained. Artemis was still screaming hysterically. She was cradling her shoulder.

"It hurts A LOT more than you think," she said.

Eclipse turned to the room.

"No one is to-"

She stopped. Armblast was gone.

"Damn Auditor!" she growled.

* * *

Apollo placed his foot on Artemis's head.

"Ready to surrender, sister?" he asked smiling like a maniac.

His ears were still ringing with the sound that Artemis's shoulder had made when he broke it. "Well, sister? You were going to destroy me when I was helpless. Now how does it feel?" he asked, crushing her head a bit. "STOP SCREAMING!"

Artemis curled into a ball, holding her injured shoulder to her body. Her screams had lessened, turning into small whimpers. Apollo smiled with evil satisfaction, leaning over Artemis.

"Dead?" he asked.

A smile played across Artemis's face.

"Psych!" she laughed, stabbing at Apollo.

Her broken arm was a sharp knife. Apollo screamed when she planted it right in his abdomen.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he growled.

Artemis rolled to her feet, her arm returning to normal. It was still limp.

"We're made out of the same thing. Just admit you can't beat me and I'll admit I can't beat you," she bargained.

Apollo snarled at her. Artemis touched her arm and then focused on Apollo.

"What exactly do you want?" she asked.

"To kill you," Apollo answered.

Artemis smirked.

"Lovely," she muttered.

Apollo ran forward, lunging for her broken shoulder. Artemis pushed back, squirming away from Apollo. Apollo caught her ankle and threw her into the gates. Artemis fell into a heap, her face pressed to the ground. Tears rolled down her face. It hurt to breath and her shoulder kept throbbing.

'Alright, body check,' she said to herself.

She took a deep breath, flinching as she did.

"Alright, my ribs are broken, one lung may or may not be punctured and my shoulder is broken. Other than that, I'm fine," she said, standing.

The second she was up, Apollo was right there, grabbing her bangs and slamming her head into the gates.

"Not fine," Artemis muttered, falling against the gates, which were probably bent to Hell by now. Artemis blinked rapidly, her vision blurry and spinning. Apollo raised his fist and Artemis prepared for a hit. Instead, she heard Apollo cry in surprise. Artemis opened her eyes and discovered Armblast standing in front of her, his suitcase open a crack. Apollo was keeled over in pain, clawing at his eyes.

"So, that's what you keep in that case," Artemis said.

Armblast smiled at her as he kneeled beside her.

"Trust me, that's not all I carry in here," he said, removing his jacket.

He draped it over Artemis.

"Relax. I'm sure Chief Eclipse will send the cavalry after me. I left before she gave the order. So, technically, I'm not breaking too many rules," he said.

Apollo punched the ground, causing it to shake. Armblast held Artemis tightly.

"Quite a brute. Well, nothing Eclair and TweedleDum can't handle," Armblast said

"Glad you think so," Eclair said as she fell to the ground.

She landed a few feet away from Apollo, placing herself between Artemis, Armblast and Apollo. Apollo glared at her with red eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Eclair asked Armblast.

Armblast shrugged, smiling innocently.

"Just a little Kale recipe," he said.

Artemis furrowed her brow.

"Stank bomb," she said.

"So, that's what it is," Eclair marveled.

"Are you done?" Apollo growled, running at them.

Eclair turned back to him, too late but TweedleDum punched down on Apollo wrist. They all heard a loud crack and then Apollo was screaming like a banshee.

"We break so rarely. It hurts like a bitch when we do," Artemis explained.

Eclair looked at TweedleDum.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Both Artemis and Armblast would be perfect if they just kept their mouths shut?" TweedleDum offered.

Eclair just blinked.

"Well, no but that is a good thought."

"Hey!" the two objected.

Eclair and TweedleDum ignored them, running at Apollo. Alv appeared above them.

"Girls! PLAYTIME!" she yelled.

From the GU building, Artemis clones flooded out.

"Auditor, keep a close eye on Artemis," Eclair instructed.

Armblast looked back at Artemis but she had already vanished. His jacket was gone too.

"Wow. She's worse than me," he said, standing.

He spotted his jacket headed for Alv and then he saw Artemis launch herself into the air. Alv smirked, meeting her halfway. Artemis grabbed the shoulder of the jacket and whipped it off, throwing it in Alv's face. Taking advantage of Alv's temporary blindness, Artemis grabbed Alv's robotic arm, tugging it off. Alv screamed, the sound muffled a bit by Armblast's jacket. Artemis morphed her arm into a knife and stabbed Alv right in her back. Alv ripped the jacket off and spun, knocking Artemis off her back. The two landed in a mass of clones. The clones had stopped and now they moved away from Alv and Artemis as both scrambled to their feet. Eclair had Apollo pinned but even he was frozen. Artemis held up Alv's robotic arm.

"This...thing is what she used to control all of you. She didn't trust you enough to be loyal to her. To have free will and still obey. She didn't respect any of you enough to give you any abilities or even your own faces. She made you copies of me. ME! And for what? Revenge. Now ask her, what would she have done once she got it?" Artemis asked.

The clones heads all snapped to Alv. Alv smirked.

"They're all set to self destruct anyway. What can they do?" she asked.

Artemis smiled.

"Plenty," she said as the clones came to stand behind her.

"What do you think you're doing? Attack her! Them! NOW!" Alv commanded.

Apollo came to stand beside Artemis. She glanced at him.

"No," he said.

Artemis smiled, pointing at Alv.

"GET HER!" she yelled.

Alv screamed as the clones ran at her but soon even those were muffled as she vanished in the mass.

* * *

Lumiere scanned the computer, going through each file separately. TweedleDee also searched the computer. Eclipse stood behind them with Eclair, Apollo and TweedleDum.

"Well?" TweedleDum asked when both turned around to face Eclipse.

"We have 24 hours," they said.

Artemis kicked her feet back and forth as her arm was set back in place. Armblast stood next to her.

"So, partner, anything else you want to do?" he asked, teasingly.

"Well, now that I saved the entire GU and probably GOTT, I'd like to give driving a try-," Artemis replied, smiling teasingly at him.

Armblast shook his head.

"You're too much."

Artemis grinned happily and kept kicking her feet, flinching a bit when the medic snapped her arm back into place.

"So, how does it feel?" Armblast inquired.

Artemis just glared.

"Get out. Now," she ordered.

Armblast glanced at his watch.

"Okay. I have an appointment with the chief's couch anyway," he said.

"Yes because if you weren't there it would just float into the air."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Armblast teased.

"Why not?" Artemis replied.

Armblast smirked.

"Good luck," he said, walking out.

Artemis smiled.

"Luck."


	9. Chapter 9

Artemis stared at the clones, watching each one. They were each different. There was one doing push-ups in the corner. Another was reading a book it had got from God knows where and then there was Apollo. He just sat aside from all the clones, watching them. He looked like he'd rather be running free somewhere rather than trapped in the room with a whole army of Artemis's. Artemis smiled. Apollo looked up at that second. The minute he spotted her, he darted through the clones and was staring at Artemis through the glass that separated them. Artemis smiled, placing her hands on the glass. Slowly, Apollo's hands came to be lined up with hers. Artemis leaned against her side of the glass, in a sort of mock hug. She felt the glass rattle as Apollo conked his head on it in order to mock hug her as well. Artemis closed her eyes, tears escaping.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

She and Apollo stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Artemis, you're needed."

Artemis jumped. Lumiere was standing by the elevator.

"Coming," Artemis called.

She backed away from the glass, leaving her hand on the glass for just a second.

"Artemis, let's go," Lumiere said with more urgency.

Artemis tore herself away from the glass and ran to the elevator.

* * *

"WHAT!"

Eclipse, TweedleDee and Lumiere all uncovered their ears.

"Yes, the clones and Apollo will self destruct sometime today," TweedleDee said.

Artemis sighed.

"So, that's why they're in that room?" she asked.

"That's half of it," Lumiere said.

"And the other half?" Artemis inquired.

"Their bodies contain carbon monoxide. Once they die, it will be released from their bodies and that much could wipe out the entire planet," Eclipse said.

"So, you just wait for them to die and then you'll lock that room away? Make it seem like they never existed?"

"That about sums it up."

Artemis gritted her teeth.

"And what about me?" she asked.

"What about you?" Kale asked.

Artemis turned to see him and Armblast entering the room. Kale was riding on Armblast's shoulder. Artemis turned back to Eclipse.

"If they're bodies are laced with carbon monoxide, that means mine has to be too. I'm exactly like them. Doesn't that mean I die today too?" she asked.

No one said a word. Artemis turned to Armblast.

"Doesn't it?" she asked.

Armblast hugged her.

"I won't let that happen," he whispered.

Artemis smirked.

"The way I see it, you don't have a choice."

Eclipse stood.

"Artemis, I don't think you see the seriousness of your little question."

Artemis turned around, lifting her arms to the side.

"Then scan me. See if I'm a walking ball of poisonous gas."

"Kale is after he eats three burritos," Armblast muttered.

TweedleDee sighed.

"Fine. We'll test you," she said.

"Don't," Armblast said.

Artemis turned to him.

"You don't understand the connection I have with them. They aren't just clones to me. They're my brother and my sisters," she said.

Armblast looked away.

"Fine," he said.

* * *

Armblast stared at Apollo through the glass.

"Where is my sister?" Apollo asked.

Armblast sighed.

"She's being tested," he said.

"For what?"

Armblast sighed again. The boy was just as curious as his sister.

"Apollo, Alv programmed you with a self destruct and she filled your body with carbon monoxide. Artemis is being examined," Armblast answered.

Apollo blinked.

"No, she's fine. Mother didn't have a chance to program Artemis the way she programmed us," he said.

Armblast closed his eyes.

"I figured as much. But...according to my watch, you're time is up in about five minutes," he said, his voice shaking.

When he looked at Apollo, all he could see was Artemis's green eyes. Armblast opened his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Apollo smiled.

"Don't be. I knew my expiration date."

Armblast watch those green eyes fill with guilt.

"You're not telling me something," Armblast accused.

Apollo met his eyes.

"Over the GU building. The ship is still connected to me. If I die, the ship will crash," he said. Armblast glanced at his watch.

"That was in the file. Yours' of course. And Ah-ou and Uhn-ou were already dispatched to handle it. It's fine," Armblast assured him.

Apollo smiled, touching the glass.

"You don't want sister to see us die. That's why you let her have her way. Thank you for saving my sister," he said.

Armblast reached out, slowly touching the glass.

"I didn't do it for you," he said.

Apollo smiled.

"I know."

Armblast jumped a bit when the metal door lowered over the main door. He turned a bit. Eclair was walking towards him.

"I guess it's time," he said.

Eclair stopped beside him, crossing her arms.

"Just precautions to make sure the carbon monoxide doesn't leak out," she said.

She sighed.

"I can't help but feel that Alv won," she said.

Armblast looked at her.

"I was just thinking that too," he said.

He glanced at his watch.

"3...2...1," he whispered to himself.

There was a scream as the first batch of clones each collapsed, falling to the floor almost in unison. Eclair squeezed her eyes shut.

"You don't have to be down here," Armblast said.

"You're here because this could have been Artemis. You want to remember this so you never take her for granted. I...I love her too. I'm not in love with her though. I can't stand to lose her and this...it'll make me do my best to always make sure she stays with us," Eclair said.

She gulped, squeezing her eyes closed tighter. More screams followed the others, surrounding them both. Armblast sighed deeply, also closing his eyes. He had every intention to leave them closed but something made him open them again. He locked eyes with Apollo, holding his gaze. In that second, some of Artemis's features overtook his. Her long hair, her pure black clothes. Armblast felt something snap in him and he reached out, touching the glass. Apollo lined up their hands, still smiling. And then, he collapsed.

* * *

Armblast and Eclair were silent as they headed for the clinic.

"When Apollo went, all I could see was Artemis," Eclair said.

Armblast looked at her. So, it hadn't been just him? Even Eclair had felt compelled to open her eyes and look. Eclair was the first to step into the clinic. She was by Artemis's bedside in an instant, sitting right beside her. Artemis opened her eyes slowly, the effects of the drug used to knock her out still in place. She looked at Armblast, her eyes blurry.

"I missed it, didn't I?" she asked.

Armblast nodded.

"Apollo?" she asked.

"He went peacefully," Eclair said.

Artemis took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Armblast watched tears stream down her face.

"He was my brother," she croaked.

Armblast reached out, brushing her tears away.

"Yes. And he still is. Eclipse brought the ship back. Apollo is still with you," he said.

Artemis smiled at his, placing her hand on his.

"Can I go home now?" she asked.

Armblast smiled.

"Soon," he promised.

* * *

(Time Skip(du du duuun) 7 days later):

Eclipse smiled up at the auditor as he entered her office.

"Ah, I take it your new partner is at home in bed?" she guessed.

Armblast set a file of papers on her desk.

"No. She's down at the loading dock with her brother," he said.

Eclipse smiled, opening the file.

"So, she's up to date on her shots, she took a three day course on the politics and ..."

Eclipse stopped, looking at Armblast.

"You felt the need to include her clothing bill in this?" she asked.

Armblast shrugged.

"Just in case you wanna pass a little something, something along," he said.

Eclipse smiled.

"I'll see what I can do. Now, abut her living arrangement..."

Artemis burst through the door, leaping past Armblast and over Eclipse's desk. She wrapped her arms around Eclipse's neck, hugging her tightly.

"THANK YOU!" she cried.

Eclipse looked over Artemis's head at Armblast. He shrugged.

"Hey, she's also a bed hog," he said.

Artemis leapt up, running to Armblast. She grabbed his arm.

"Come on, I wanna take Apollo for a test run," she said.

Armblast allowed her to pull him out of the room, thinking it better to escape while he could. Eclipse sighed, fixing her desk.

"I wish them only the best," she said. Kale leapt onto the desk, settling on the corner comfortably. "As do I," he agreed.

* * *

(Another time skip of evil! That night:)

Armblast smiled as Artemis leapt onto the bed, bouncing at bit before Armblast caught her around the waist, hugging her tightly. She laughed when he kissed her.

"My kisses are funny now?" he asked teasingly.

Artemis settled against his chest, relaxing even more when he covered them both with the bed sheet.

"No, they're not funny," she said.

"Oh, then what?" Armblast inquired.

Artemis giggled.

"I'm just glad to be home," she said.

Armblast hugged her tighter. He heard her breathing slow and could tell she was on the brink of leaving him behind as she fell into the world of sweet dreams. He smiled.

"I'm glad you are too. I love you, Artemis," he whispered.


End file.
